Dear William
by OUT.FOR.A.WALK.BITCH
Summary: What if Spike had another love? Not from being a vampire but from his human days. And what if she was a vampire too? And what if she came looking for him? But for love or revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear William,**

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I mustn't stay. Father doesn't want me to speak to you for any longer. You will be in my heart forever. Father is calling for me. I must go. **

**Farewell my dear, dear William.**

**Forever yours,**

**Katharine **

**Xxxx**

That was the last I ever said to him. I never got a reply or anything after that. Whenever I saw him it was at night and he was with three other people; one tall and handsome, brown hair, masculine and was always brooding. The companion of the tall man was a blonde gorgeous woman that seemed to be the eldest. Then the last. Williams companion. She seemed like she wasn't from this world. She had long brown hair and very round bulging eyes. She was beautiful none the less. I couldn't bare the site of them touching and holding each other. He had moved on. But I never did.

CHAPTER ONE

I was sired as they say after 1880 I can't remember the exact date as everything was a daze. I was stumbling along the road after seeing William for the one too many times. Anyway I was stumbling along and a seemingly kind gentleman offered to take me home and I being young and foolish agreed not knowing he was about to transform me into a demon. At first I killed anything that moved – including my sire. Then after that faded I went on to hunt down William the bloody as he was called. I found him. He was a vampire. I even fought him but he was a machine so smooth yet brutal. He got the better of me but let me go as he was busy. The saddest thing? He didn't even recognize me. And, he was drunk. I thought that I would face him again, get stronger but I gave up thinking that I could never fight him. I found out later that the people he was with were the worst vampires ever. He was the second worst. The worst was the tall man – Angelus. The women were Drusilla – William's companion and Darla. I moved from country to country in search of some peace. I never got any. Not until this one day. But I'll get to it later. I heard rumors that Angelus got his soul and became 'Angel' and went after this slayer that he fell in love with. Darla was killed by Angel. But William (now Spike) and Drusilla were fine and well. Angel lost his soul tried to destroy the world (with the help of Spike and Drusilla), got sent to hell, came back – with soul – and finally left the stupid slayer alone. In all of this Spike and Drusilla broke up. Yay! But Spike fell in love with this stupid slayer. The first tried to destroy the world. Spike saved them all. He got a soul before the saving of the world. He died saving them. He came back. Was with Angel – non- romantically- Angel had a kid with Darla. She got brought back. Angel, Spike and his crew sent L.A. to hell and that's where I am now. Thanks Angel. Now this day. The day I saw him. He is so pathetic. He has so many bimbos around him – all in bikinis- and he's just acting like it's what he deserves. They're calling him lord. No. it can't be. He can't be the lord of Beverly Hills. This is going to be painful. I walked up to one of the bimbos and asked, "is Spike the lord of Beverly Hills?" and got, "why yes, all bloody hail!" what a weirdo. They all started grabbing me and pushing me towards him. "Stop! Get off of me you trashy, bimbos!" I yelled. Suddenly they let go. I was facing Spike.

"Why hello there." He said smoothly

"Hi William".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"What did you call me?" he demanded

"William." I replied he looked furious. If I weren't in this situation, I would be laughing my head off.

"My name is Spike. All bloody hail." He said sternly.

"You weren't so stupid in the 1800's. William." I said.

"How would you know? And what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here to ask for sanctuary." I said hoarsely. He looked up with a cheeky smile.

"Fine but there is a dress code." He said nodding towards the girls in bikinis.

"No. never. Not in hell you pervert. Another thing you weren't when you were human." This time I smirked, thinking how he had changed from a mama's boy to a pervert. I guess I shouldn't be doing this, pushing my luck and all, but it is SO much fun!

"You will or no sanctuary. And how the hell did you know me when I was human?" he asked with a now cockney British accent. He was still the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. But I have to stop thinking that. I'm here on a mission. Not for crushing on a guy.

"You'll find out in time. The only way I'm ever going to wear that is if I'm drunk." I said. He looked at me with this evil smile. I know. I know. I brought it on myself but I deserve it and I haven't had a pint in over a decade.

He waved over a tall balled girl that must be a demon he muttered to get the keg. O' oh.

What happened next was too shameful to put on paper. So here it is:

It took about five kegs to get us both drunken idiots.

"You are really, really, really pretty!" I slurred.

"I know right? You know who's a bid poof?" he asked. I shook my head.

"ANGEL!!!" He yelled. We both started laughing so hard that we were crying.  
"I know you from somewhere. Don't I?" he asked. Like he was getting me that easily.

"Like you're getting me that easily." But sadly he was. I was in the bikini. A flimsy black one. At least it was black. He is such a poof.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"What is this Spike?" A woman with blue hair and wearing a red battle suite looking thing said, pointing at me.

"Hey Illyria!" Spike cheered. So her name was Illyria. Was she Spike's girlfriend? She looked like she had seen things. Things that happened a long time ago.

"Who is this?" she asked. I looked at her and she, well she scared the shit out of me. But that didn't mean my mouth was.

"Katharine. Katie. Either one, you choose!" I slurred happily. I looked over at Spike. He looked like he had something to say.

"I do not like you. You are intoxicated and you do not see me as your superior." She said. Man she scares the crap out of me. Again my mouth and tongue weren't scared. I poked my tongue out as far as it could go. But Illyria found this as discrimination. So she picked me up and threw me half way across the property. Then in like two seconds, there she was and she, well she threw me again. I got up to fight knowing that I would lose. But then Spike yelled, "NO!" He ran over to me and pulled me towards the building. "But I am not finished with her." Illyria said.

"Yeah well neither am I." Spike said frustrated. I couldn't talk because I was a bit dazed and Spike had his hand over my mouth.

We were in the building – most likely a mansion – and headed for a staircase. We started going down – him practically dragging me. We got down to this dungeon type thing and he took me in to a cell. Great. He was locking me up.

He threw me into it and went in himself. What was with people throwing me around?

"Hey!" I yelled, I couldn't think of what to say so 'hey' seemed appropriate.

"Katharine. Really. You think that that is funny?" he scrambled to say.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Katharine. Is that your real name? Did someone put you up to this? Is this the lord of Santa Monica's idea of a joke? Maybe Angels? Huh? Is it? Answer me! ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I said, "My name is Katharine Elisabeth Whickam. And I'm real and not a spy or anything like that!" I yelled back. He looked up. I could've sworn that he looked like the old William Pratt I knew and loved.

"You can't be. You died. You died years ago. You died." He whispered to himself.

"I did die. I am dead. Just like you." I said sadly.

"No. you can't be. You can't be a vampire." He said.

"Yet I am. Life throws these crazy curveballs." I whispered. He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. I went to comfort him but he pushed me away.

"How did I not know. Didn't you come after me?" he asked quietly.

"I did. In a fit of rage. We fought. You were drunk. You won. Didn't even realize. I gave up. Kept tabs on you. But never saw you again until this day." I said. I felt weak and sad. I wanted to run and hide. I had imagined this day so many times but it's turned out nothing like I had planned or imagined. I couldn't bare it. I got up.

"Good-bye William. I'm so sorry I came." I started to leave but I felt my leg being clenched onto.

"No. I am not losing you twice."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"No. I am not losing you twice." That's what he said. That's what he said. If I keep repeating it to myself then maybe it will sound real. Maybe. I couldn't think what to say. He was just on his knees, holding onto my leg. He was looking at me with sad pleading eyes. I just kept looking at him, staring. I smiled. It was a sad smile. But a smile all the same. Then I finally said: "I'll never go if you never go." It sounded so cheesy. William smiled as well.

"Done, luv." He said. He got up and looked at me, and I looked at him too. I couldn't tell how long we were there just looking; hours or just seconds. But then William broke the silence and said, "Sorry."

"What for?" I asked. He looked apologetic.

"For not knowing who you were back then in the fight and the past hour." He said

"Oh. It's okay." I said. We were walking out of the basement/dungeon thingy. I couldn't help but point out the whole bikini thing. The left side of his mouth rose and he looked devious.

"There is a dress code, luv. And I'm not changing it for anyone."

I glared at him so much that my eyes hurt.

"Don't strain yourself. Anyway, I like you in it. Sad they didn't have them back then." He said. He is still a poof.

"What do we do now?" I asked. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Nothing. We act like normal until I get a handle on this and go from there." He said. Was he embarrassed of me? I mean come on.

"Oh. Okay then." I said, "What type of normal?" he raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"What did you have in mind, luv?" he asked.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe some flirtatious remarks, some other things. You know, normal stuff." I said flirtatiously. His smile got really, really big.

"Now that is the girl I remember." He said. He then kissed me. Wow. He is the best kisser in the world. Soft yet hard. He lifted me up and carried to what it seemed to be his room.

"Stuff waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

We lay there completely satisfied and happy. The previous night/day – I can't really tell the time due to the sun and moon up at the same time but we'll call it night coz' it sounds better.- was amazing. More than anything I could imagine. But that's all you're going to hear coz' the rest is private. I got up and put on some clothes that were lying around - like I was going to wear that bikini again.

"What are you doing?" William asked.

"Getting dressed." I said with a giggle. He got up and put his hand on mine as I was putting on some converse that were lying around.

"Stop, luv." He said, "Where are you going?" I looked up at him and saw a concerned face.

"Outside. You stay here for awhile until it seems like we weren't together. You know, we're trying to act normal." I said.

"Oh." He breathed. I continued with putting on the shoes I had found. William seemed to be thinking intensely. Just as I was about to go out the door he finally said, "But didn't I say, 'Stuff waiting'?" I sighed and smiled at him with a tinny giggle. He was stretched out like some Greek guy on and couch. But the only difference was he looked good doing it. After a final look at the magnificent creature looking back at me, I left. Time to face the day/night that was facing me.

"Spider. Get me blood." Spike ordered. Spider did. God, I wanted some. Spider is such a slut. And, she thinks that she and Spike are destined to be and that he loves her. Hah!

"When the smoke cleared, I looked the devil…" he was going on about some battle…again.

"Devil did his beast, I'll give him that." He went on, "Wasn't enough." He said here comes the big finish, "In the end, the forces of darkness didn't stand a chance against… SPIKE!" He triumphed.

"All bloody hail." He chanted.

"Bloody hail." Spider said.

"Bloody hail." Someone said

"Bloody hail." I said.

"Bloody hail." Other girls said. Spike took a swig from his golden cup thingy.

"Amen." His said. Spider said how the story got better each time he said it. Something else was said and then Angel was there. I tuned out coz' Angel always bored the crap out of me. I thought about a monkey in a suit playing a mini piano, stupid monkey. There was a large crashing noise and Illyria was throwing Angel through a window. Nice. I decided that this was boring so I went inside to look for a monkey playing a mini piano. All I got was another bimbo not in a bikini. Lucky her.

"Hey." I yelled, "You new?" she looked up at me. She was pretty. Blonde, small and had a sword in her hand.

"Who are you?" she asked. Now I was getting suspicious.

"Katie. You?" I asked.

"Buffy Summers. The vampire slayer." She said.

Oh jeez.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I couldn't help it. I guess it was something that just happens when you hear that, 'the vampire slayer.' The vampire face – as I call it – was on and now she was coming at me. Good that I studied all types of fighting and easily killed her. But instead of this happening she had me pinned to the ground. Man is she strong.

"If you want to go on as a blood sucking creature of the night, I suggest you answer all my questions." She threatened.

"Kay." I replied.

"Okay. Do you know Angel?" she asked

"Personally? No. Otherwise, yes." I said.

"Good. Do you know where he is?" she asked

"Yes but I am not telling you." I said. I didn't know why I was with holding this information.

"Fine. How about we take a stroll outside? Huh?" she said. That sounded like a good idea.

"Sure. Sounds nice." I said. She pulled me up and we started for the door. Maybe she doesn't know about the sun and the moon thing? Well, know she'll have a surprise. We walked out and I went into the light. No burning.

"What the?" she said in astonishment. She looked up and saw the moon out.

"Again, what the?" she said. I explained the situation to her. She nodded at some parts to indicate that she already knew and looked at me weirdly at the weird parts. When I was done she said she needed to sit down so I directed her to a near-by bench. Soon after she went on to say why she was here. She was here coz' she found out about the whole L.A. being in Hell and all that and came here to 'save us all'. I then directed her to Angel. They had a massive cry and kissing and hug. He asked who told her where I was and pointed at me I came over and said, "Hi." He then said,

"You one of Spike's girls." He said matter of factly.

"No. I wanted sanctuary and the only way in was this." I said pointing towards the bikini.

"Oh." He said at this point we forgot about Buffy.

"Spike?!"

Crap.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Umm…yeah. He's alive. Well as alive as a vampire with a soul can be." I blurted out.

"What?" she yelled. Angel, being bad with words, pulled her – with me following – to Spike. He pushed her to him.

Crap.

"Buffy." Spike said.

"Spike." She said. Then they kissed… a lot. Spike grabbed her and took her to his room. There goes happiness. I started to go to my room and get my stuff when Spike rushed out of his room and pulled me into the room.

"Look. I am not having a threesome." I protested. I looked over and saw Buffy pacing up and down the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Buffy, this is Katie." He said to her.

"I know." She said. Then she broke into tears.

"Why don't people stay dead?" she cried, "and why don't they not get other girlfriends if they do come back?"

"You are really whiney." I said, "Nearly as whiney as me."

"Shut - up! You whore!" she screamed. That did it. I ran at her and started to beat her up. Luckily for her Spike pulled me off of her. He was in fits of laughter.

"Stop it, luv. She isn't usually like this." He laughed.

"Sorry." She said, "It's been a long year."

"Hrrmmhh." I said. She pissed me off.

"It's just; I didn't think he was going to fall in love again, since he was dead and all." She said.

"Well, I did love him before you. Actually before Drusilla and that pesky girl Cecily or whatever her name was." I said.

"Oh." She breathed. "Did he know?" she asked. Oh. Bitch. Spike, of course, was in fits of laughter. Poof.

"Yes, I did, pet." He smiled at me.

"Ohhh." She said, "I see now. That makes me feel bad."

That makes me feel good. I smiled intensely.

"Wow. I think I'm gonna go now." She said.

"Don't. I need to explain some things." I said. I went on to explain everything. Except last night. Mmm…last night…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Wow." Buffy said after I had finished explaining everything.

"Yeah. I know." I said back. William looked around the room. He was uncomfortable with me, his first love and Buffy, his last love in the same room, and of course, Angel, who had come in ranting about how he had let before go because he felt bad for Spike, but this was too much for him, just as I was going into the story. – I mean past.

"That explains a lot. More than I really want to know. But it doesn't explain why Spike's alive. Well vampire alive." She said. That part I was fuzzy on. How did he come back?

"Well," Spike started to explain, but couldn't find the words I guess.

"Maybe Angel could tell me. I mean he was there too. Right?" Buffy suggested.

"Hell no!" Spike yelled, "Like hell I'm letting that big poof tell it, he'll say it wrong." he hates him _sooo_ much. Angel sighed shaking his head.

"Here's how it happened; I, after saving the _world_ from THE FIRST EVIL I died, but, my spirit was stuck in that necklace thingy that YOU, Angel gave to Buffy. Then this ex-enemy of Angel sent it to him, lots of swirling and magic dusty stuff and WAMM! I'm there. But, stupid thing, I was a ghost thingy – non corporeal -. Hell tried to get me, couldn't take SPIKE! Unlike other vampires with souls. Couldn't leave, uhh… oh! Fred tried to make me corporeal again, poor Fred. Anyway, so the guy that sent me to mister can't face hell"

"Hey! I got thrown out of Hell!" Angel argued. Such kids.

"Yeah well Hell couldn't take me." Spike said proudly.

"SPAT OUT OF HELL!"

"HELL IS SCARED OF ME!"

"Uhh… if you guys have stopped being three year olds I wanna hear the rest of the story." Buffy said.

"Poof."

"Blondie-bear."

"SHUT UP!" Buffy yelled.

"Anyway, the guy sent this box for me. It made me corporeal again. He tried to pair up with me – he was pretty much doing what Angel and this guy called Doyle did. After that Angel became bad, not Angelus bad but bad. Then we found out that he was trying to destroy Wolfram & Hart from the inside. Thus, causing L.A. to go to hell." Spike said with a glare at Angel.

"I thought Hell was scared of you." Angel smirked.

"This is different."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! As lord of Beverly Hills, I decry that it is too!"

"What? That is stupid Spike!"

"SO how do we get L.A. out of Hell?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm going to do it. Don't know how, but I'll do it. How did you get here Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Oh. Umm… I'm not entirely sure. I was thinking about Angel and how you were and well, here I am!" she said.

"Then how did you get that sword?" I asked.

"Oh that was lying on the ground." She said.

"Oh." I said, "What do we do now?" I asked. We looked around at each other.

Gulp. A lot of gulp.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"You know, the whole 'I was thinking about him and now I'm here' thing doesn't spell out." I said. Buffy looked_ really_ suspicious.

"And why is that only you can get us out of here?" Spike asked, glaring at Angel.

"Well, I did this, so I should fix it." Angel said. I was focusing on Buffy. There was something she wasn't telling us.

"Get over the whole 'I have a soul now so whatever goes wrong _I _have to fix it, redeem myself! And get some more nancy boy hair gel I love so much!'" Spike imitated Angel.

"WHAT? You don't make any sense Spike!" Angel screamed.

"Right then, you don't think I don't make sense, then maybe you'll think my fists do!" Spike yelled as he lunged onto Angel. They started to fight. I took this time to quiz Buffy. I was about to ask Buffy a question when Illyria burst through the door and yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE PET?" Buffy got up ready to attack Illyria. Like she would win!

"Illyria! Don't get all crazy! We were just talking, luv." Spike said calmly.

"Who is she?" Buffy asked. Spike and Angel rubbed their necks and looked down.

"She's Illyria. She is an ancient demon goddess in Fred's body. She is stronger than all of us put together, faster and bluer." Angel said.

"Oh. Why did she call you pet?" Buffy said looking at Spike.

"Because he is my pet." Illyria said. Buffy looked at Spike with raised eyebrows. Angel was smiling like it was Christmas morning.

"I'll tell you later." Spike said.

"Pet,"

"I am not your pet. You are my pet."

"Pe- Illyria, we have important things to talk about. So why don't you go and train the girls."

"If it is so important, then why am I not involved?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"I do not like those girls and why is she here and who is she?" she said looking at me then Buffy.

"I'm important." I said.

"I'm Buffy. The vampire slayer." Buffy said chirpily.

"Hhrmph." Illyria said. Then walked out. Angel and Spike were still on the floor. They went back to wrestling. I decided to go back to quizzing Buffy.

"Now, really, how did you get here?" I asked.

"I told you, I thought about it and poof! I'm here!" she said. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Tell me the truth." I said stubbornly.

"I already"

"No you didn't."

"I'll never tell you even if you are Spikes first love. I never will." I smiled at her. This was going to be fun.

"What?" she asked. I just kept on smiling. She was in for it.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

**Sorry this chapter is short and if you read this please review.**

* * *

"Why are you smiling like that?" Buffy asked.

"No reason." I said.

"I really don't like you." she said as she lunged onto me. We landed a few inches away from Angel and Spike. They didn't notice us; they were too concentrated on killing each other. She was punching and kicking me. I was trying to withhold my strength but she was annoying me. So I smoothly pulled her hair and head away from me, got up, pulled her against me and whispered;

"Don't try me kid. I could rip you in two without even trying. I know you're the slayer, but you could never stand a chance against me." I pushed her away and she landed on Angel.

"Ooof!" Angel breathed. Buffy just kept starring at me. Angel and Spike had finished fighting; Spike had lost. Probably because all of the demon blood, - it's like alcohol. Spike and Angel and Buffy just stared at me. Probably because of the whole, I fought of Buffy thing.

"What? I can fight." I said

"Jeez." I added. Angel looked between me and Spike and said, "Spike your girlfriend can fight."

"Yeah, guess so." he said half shocked, half proud and half turned on.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Perv." he looked outraged and yet, still turned on.

"Well _I'm_ not the one all amazonian and perky." he said as he did the once over on me. I opened my mouth as a sign of shock-horror and stared at him.

"Can you please not do the whole 'lovers quarrel' thing cos' it's...icky."Buffy said.

"Yeah please do because I think I'm gonna be sick." Angel said.

"Oh!" I gasped offend. My glare went from Spike to Angel. Spike's right he is a poof.

"Not you. Well maybe you, but you know what I mean." The poof said. I glared at him some more then said, "Well at least I can get some!". Spike fell off the chair laughing he had recently acquired.

"Hey I can get some, I can get heaps I just can't because of my curse! Soul! Remember?!" the poof shouted.

"You should tell that to Nina and Darla." Spike said whilst getting up. Buffy looked at Angel.

"Nina? Darla?" she asked.

"Huh. It's a long story and we don't have time because we have to get to Connor..." Angel realised what he had said just a tad late.

"I don't think he'll be upset that we're late seeing as that his dads first love is in town." Spike said with a half smile on his face. Buffy stared at Angel.

"DAD?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, um, sorry about it being late and all but my computer is on the fritz...again, so here it is! Also, could you please review, and R&R for my new story Gray Area. PLEASE!**

**Oh and i don't own anything besides Katharine (could someone give me advice for her last name?!) and soon, hopefully, Spike!  
**

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

"…And so, now he remembers me and everything but thinks of it as a bad dream…which isn't that good I guess." Angel finished off. Spike kept looking between me and Buffy, which freaked me out a bit because he had this look that was like ARRGH! PERVERT! PERVERT! RUN! HIDE YOUR CHILDREN!Yeah like that. All i could think about how suspicious Buffy was and i know I'm not in the position to say anything, so i won't but her explanation for getting here and being here is fishy, very fishy, she might actually be a fish! Oh My God! what type of fish though, maybe a salmon, maybe tuna, ooh! Maybe a Dory, or a Flounder! Buffy was sorta yelling at Angel and he looked really sheepish. Ba-aah! Angel got up and attention was directed at him, Buffy looked as if she wasn't allowed to have any chocolate which -if i was in her position- would be a catastrophe.

"I have to go and see Connor now." Angel said.

"I'm coming." Spike said with a grin.

"No you're not, Spike." Angel said threateningly. Spike just laughed.

"No way am i missing the show." He said.

"There will be no show." Angel said sternly.

"There will if Blondie comes along." He said cocking his head to Buffy. She got up, ready to go.

"Fine." Angel said, giving up. They all started to go when Spike turned to me and said, "Come on luv, you don't wanna miss this one." As i walked up to him he put his arm around my shoulders. I regret what i have to do. And he isn't making it any easier on me. But i guess i deserve it.

* * *

When we finally got there (there were a few attacks from random demons, all taken care of.) Connor was in a meeting, i guess being the son of a vampire that is, you know, killing all of the other demons it has got to be hard. So anyway, we had to wait around for awhile in this foyer thing-y. No - one talked while we were waiting but it gave me some time to think, which, i, of course didn't use because i am the biggest idiot that there ever was. Connor walked out of the room right after a massive hairy beast thing.

"Thanks Guurg." Connor said, Guurg only grunted back. Angel looked at Connor and said, "What was that?"

"Me, saving your ass, again." Connor replied. Angel looked quite mad.

"I don't need saving and where the hell did you learn language like that?" Angel asked furiously.

"Dad, ass isn't that bad." Buffy looked up to that, finally sinking in. Hopefully. Angel looked back to Buffy.

"Connor, this," he said while taking Buffy's hand, Spike sorta growled at this which made Connor say, 'Hi Spike', "this is Buffy." Connor seemed uninterested in this, which made Spike annoyed. Instead his attention was directed towards me. Of course. I extended my hand towards Connor and said, "Hi, my name is Katharine, you can call me Katharine - not Kate or Katie - and i am currently banging Spike after a century of being separated." i said with a smile on my face. Spike gave one of his rare full smiles and put his arm around my shoulders again. Buffy and Angel looked out of there place, this made Spike grunt happily. Spike whispered in my ear, "Nice work Katharine." and this made me extremely happy. Connor as it seems, doesn't ask questions, so he just nodded and looked to his dad and said, "Business?"

"Yeah. wanna take it in there?" Angel asked. Connor nodded and went in then said, "Spike you too." Buffy went in trying being Angel's lap dog, from what i heard Buffy was never like this. Spike looked over to me and asked, "Do you wanna come in?" i had to decline his invitation, "I get pretty bored.". With that he went in and i was alone. Again.

* * *

**LONDON 1880**

"Father, i don't want to go to a stupid garden!" I complained. Father looked uninterested, so i gave up with my plan to annoy so i would not have to attend such a gathering, and sulked in the carriage ride to that stupid garden. The stupid garden was this garden that was amazingly beautiful without any people standing around looking dreadful in it. We all had to go (it was not compulsory really, but everyone went because of social status and gossip.) and i hated it. every time i went i was shunned into a corner because i did not care nor pay attention to the latest news.

It had been over an hour of gossip before someone knew arrived. A man. Tall-ish with a golden coloured hair and glasses. He looked out of place not unlike me. He had a writing paper and was searching through his pockets for something to write with. He seemed to feel my eyes watching him and looked up to me. i looked away for a second then looked back and saw him still looking at me, but coming towards me as well. Oh how my father would hate this; a man not rich as you could see by his informal dress.

"Hello there." the man said shyly.

"Hello." I said back.

"I was wondering, do you have something i could use to write?" He asked.

"I am sorry, umm..."

"Oh, William, William Pratt. I apologize for my stupidity." He said.

"Don't be sorry William. My name is Katharine Whickam. I am sorry i do not have anything you could use." I said.

"No harm." William said as he tucked his paper into an inside pocket.

"This is a beautiful garden isn't it?" William said.

"Yes" i sighed, "without all of these stuck up gits."

"My word, Katharine, you've been around the block, now haven't you?"

"I am sorry, sometimes i can lose my temper. But i am truthful."

"You are." We were silent for some time.

"You are new here?" I asked.

"To London? No. To this garden? Yes. My mother hasn't been feeling that well lately so i have been taking care of her and not had time to visit these sort of occasions."

"Ahh. Well i am sorry for your mother, if only my mother would fall ill so then i wouldn't be stuck here." i sighed. William looked at me with horror.

"How could you say such a thing?"

"You don't understand. My mother ran away when i was a child. She left my father with five children to care for."

"Oh. I'm sorry for what i said."

"My god. do we say anything besides sorry?" i asked, smiling at William.

"I suppose so." He laughed. I quite liked this William. I looked over to my father, he was signaling for me to go to him.

"Ah, just as i was begining to like this place." i said. William blushed.

"I suppose i will see you next time." He said.

"Not with this lot. Meet me here at 10 o'clock tonight." I said.

"What if i don't come?" He asked. a smile appeared on my face.

"Then i will be alone." I walked to my father.

"Who was that young man?" He asked.

"William Pratt."

"Well you won't be seeing him again." My father said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Because he is a poet. An awful poet." My sister Janet said. A poet, how nice.

The garden was a sight to see, more so now than before; the gazebo was sitting in the middle of the garden, covered in vines with pink flowers that covered all walls, the small bushes with purple flowers and the trees that covered the outskirts of the garden. And would look even better if William came. As if i summoned him, William appeared.

"Hello, I thought that you weren't going to come." I said.

"And miss this? Heavens no. You're right, it looks better at night."

"As if you would know. You haven't even looked at it."

"There are more than this glorious garden that are just as magnificent, dare not say more to see here." he said. Awful poet my backside.

"I have heard that you are an awful poet, but from what has just been said i doubt this." i said as gracefully as possible.

"Thank you." He said. We talked all night, until i regretfully decided to take my leave of him because the sun was about to come up.

"My father doesn't want me to see you anymore." I said sadly.

"Well we will have to make this work shan't we?" He said while taking out a loose brick from a wall near by.

"We will put notes in here for each other, to satisfy your father and us." He said smiling.

"We will!" i said smiling as well. I took his hand and we walked out of the garden and down the street until he had to go.

"Farewell, Katharine."

"Farewell, dear William."

* * *

**L.A. NOW**

"Bye Spike." Connor said dryly. Spike just laughed. He spotted me and came over to where i was sitting and smiling.

"You shoulda been there luv, Angel got cranky when Connor showed him up in front of Buffy, with my colourful commentary along the way...why are you smiling like that?" Spike asked.

"Oh...i was just thinking about the garden we used to go to in the old days."

"I remember, with the gazebo and the flowers."

"It was nice." i said as Spike got up and i followed suit.

"Mmm..." Spike said thinking as he put his arm around my waist. Angel and Buffy had gone ahead, waiting at the car, so we were alone - so to speak; there were a lot of people i didn't know -.

When we got back, Illyria had had a tantrum (so to speak) so Spike had to go to her, Angel had gone with Buffy (Que Spike growling), so i had alone time. again. I went to the room i was assigned. As soon as i lay on the bed i fell asleep immediately. Just before i went to dream land, i thought about the garden, and how pretty it was, and how much i miss it, and how much i miss my William, my Dear William.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't usually give titles to my chapters, but this one i wanted to. So, here it is. (It's pretty crappy, i know, but it's straight to the point, so it'll do.)  
**

The Garden

I couldn't help but smile when i woke up in the morning, there were so many reasons to be happy but the most obvious was sleeping like a little lost puppy next to me. I had a sudden thought, lifting the covers up slightly I checked myself; i was wearing underwear, Spike, not so much. I was going to take my time putting the covers down again but the puppy woke up.

"Peeking at the goods luv?" He smirked. My face became very red and thought how modern i had become. I was taught manners as a child but i guess they didn't stick.  
"In your dreams, lover boy." I felt relaxed with Spike, i couldn't help but smile around him but this was not the case when i was around his ex-love-of-his-unlife, Angel and the others. There was a sudden noise with a few grunts and swearing. I sat up wondering what was going on outside. Training? Illyria having a tantrum? The dragon back? The dragon back and Illyria having a tantrum? The dragon back, Illyria having a tantrum and training?  
"Don't worry about that pet, just the girls training" Another crash "With Illyria." He sounded pretty urgent about me coming back to bed. What was going on outside? I couldn't decide between going back to bed or looking out the window that gave me a good look of the world outside. I really wanted to go back to Spike but my curiosity was too big. So what? I'm a cat and I'm dead. I went around the bed with Spike shaking his head mumbling something like 'Girls', and went to look out the window, I'd had a look before so i knew what i was expecting, but what i saw was not what i was expecting. What i saw was the window frame but the glass had been replaced with a wooden board, nailed to the frame. So, someone was trying to keep someone from looking out, or, someone from looking in. I'm going for looking out.

I turned to Spike, "What's going on?" I asked. He looked up to me and said "Nothing, why do you think something's going on?"  
I raised my eyebrow at him "You tell me."  
"There's nothing going on."  
"Are you lying to me?"  
"No"  
"Because if you are i will make your life hell. And i don't mean the 'flames and endless torture' i mean the 'with holding anything that makes you happy that involves me."  
He looked at me with the 'you're kidding right?' look and i responded with the 'I'm serious mister' look. Spike sighed and looked at his clothes.  
"Fine." He looked pretty depressed, like there was some big surprise outside and i just ruined it. I, on the other hand was chuffed that i had gotten him to do something by with holding sex. But, if he didn't crumble i would have missed out on so much stuff that could've been and he probably would've done those things with Buffy. Speaking of the slayer, where was she? I thought that she would've been budding in, trying to get in the middle. Oh, wait, that's right, Buffy went back to Wolfram and Hart with Angel. And then Spike started calling him some bad names and words after he got back from dealing with Illyria and then Angel jumped on him and they started to wrestle, which, by the way, is a sight to see, especially since Angel and Spike had had their shirts ripped in a certain fight coming back from Connors. In the end Buffy had to rip them off each other because i was too busy enjoying the show. After this i went back to my assigned room and went to sleep but after a bit Spike came in and stole me away and the rest as they say is biology - i mean history.

Spike had gotten dressed by now, so i decided to join him in his clothed stage. Spike, being the perv that he was watched me do this.

"So, what now?" I asked, "now, we go outside." He took my hand like going outside was a big deal. We walked out of his room and down the hall that led to a pretty deserted courtyard. We were alone during this walk which wasn't that odd. When we got to the end of the hallway Spike turned to me and said, "Stay there." He turned back and started out the door.  
He turned back to me and said, "Don't move."  
He went out and i heard a clashing, then some yelling, then some 'hiiii,Spiike', then some, 'but were not finished' and some 'I don't appreciate being used for labour like this, i am not one of your slaves, in fact you are all below me and should bow in my honor.' and then, 'Illyria, luv-' 'i am not your love' 'Illyria...' then the voices went to whisper so i couldn't hear them. After a few beats i heard shuffling and groaning then some more crashing and finally Spike came out.  
"Okay, ready?" He asked with a half grin.  
"I guess. What for?" I asked Spike as he pulled me through the door and into the courtyard. I sucked my non-breath in hard at the sight i saw. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"Oh, William" I breathed. In front of me was the garden. The garden where we first met, where we met secretly, where we gave each other notes and where i fell in love with William all those years ago. I went around the newly refurbished courtyard; the gazebo sat politely in the middle, pristine white and covered in vines with small flowers. The bushes, trees, everything was the same. I went to the part of the old brick wall where we had left notes for each other. I tugged the brick slightly. I sucked in my non-breath again. It came out. He must have got the thing from England, even though that was impossible being in Hell and all. I turned to him and asked, "How did you do all this?" I gave him a suspicious look.  
"Luv, if i told you that i'd have to stake you." He said while jumping onto the gazebo. I put the brick carefully back and joined him. I still couldn't believe that he had recreated the one spot in the world that made me happy and safe, here in Beverly Hills, L.A., Hell. He must have used magic or something. I saw something in the corner of my eye, it was that spider-demon that had hated me from the start. I poked my tongue out at her and she slowly loomed away. I fixed my gaze onto Spike who had one eyebrow and one side of his mouth raised. I smirked and walked/ran towards him. Once i got there i pressed my lips against his and he reacted. In a good way. He rapped his arms around my waist and i held the back of his neck. Before anything else happened - it wasn't like i didn't want more but i needed to talk with him - i pulled away.  
"Why did you do this?" i asked.  
"You don't like it?" He asked, offended.  
"No, no, don't get me wrong, this-" i looked around and saw in one side a wall with one window - that was Spikes, all boarded up - this section wasn't yet finished, i guess. "-is amazing, and thank you so much for it. But why?" He looked at me like i was speaking a different lanuage.  
"You really don't get it do you, luv?" I burst out laughing.  
"No, i really don't!" i laughed. Spike laughed too. After a good long laugh Spike looked around the garden. His face looked tired and sad.  
"Do you remember those silly notes we used to leave each other?" He looked at me. His face made me feel sad and guilty. So guilty that i wished that i had never come, ruined his happy little world and being stuck with me instead of being with Buffy, his real love.  
"Yeah, do you remember that time when Misses Burke caught us and we made up that really bad lie that we were cleaning the bricks and she believed it?" I asked. I smiled at the thought of the old times where everything was so much simpler instead of here where everything is so chaotic. I looked up at Spike, he was looking at the ceiling. I wondered what he was thinking about. Probably about Buffy. Yesterday when we were alone after Buffy and Angel had left, Spike was telling me stories about him and Buffy and what they did together for good, when he tried to kill her so many times, when he got his soul for her. She sounded like a force to be reckoned with, but when i was around her this was not the case. He told me how strong, and brave she was, again, not the way she acted around me, she was more like a lost dog - a lost, blind dog. That's probably why he's with me and not her right now. Something was up. Spike sensed it too and i was going to find out what.

* * *

**LONDON 1880**

It was that time of the month again so i was ecstatic. We were on the coach that was going to take us to the garden as i liked to call it. I was excited about today because it had been awhile since i had seen William - his mother being ill and all. Father was happy about my want to go to the garden so i had no trouble in getting there. He thought that i was socializing. I had been banned from seeing William because he was a bad poet and poets don't make a good living especially bad ones and father had wanted me to marry a lord, so this was our way of communicating. We couldn't meet secretly again because of his mother, which i completely understand about, i would do the same thing if i was in his position. We finally got there and i was the first to get out and into the garden.  
"What's your hurry?" My father asked.  
"No reason." I said as i scurried to the old brick wall where we put the notes. I looked around to make sure no-one was looking and i pulled out the brick that hid the notes. Unfortunately for me Misses Burke, the towns lead gossiper, came over to me and asked, "what do you think you're doing, Miss Whickam?" She barked. This got the attention of some but luckily, William came to my rescue.  
"Ah, Misses Burke, how wonderful it is to see you. What seems to be the problem?" He asked when he came from around the gazebo. Misses Burke looked quite flustered. No-one ever usually said kind words to her.  
"Urr, Miss Whickam here is vandalizing this wall you see and i cannot let these things go on." She said with a fearful look towards me.  
"Misses Burke, Miss Whickam here is doing a favor for this garden she is.." William failed to think of an ending to his fib. So, i interjected, "Cleaning! Urr, i am cleaning this...fine...immaculate...brick." I fluttered my eyes at her as did William.  
"Oh, well then, i...suppose that that is alright." She stammered. She started to leave but before she did she turned back to me and said, "Your not doing a crack up job there, Miss Whickam." And stormed off. I looked to William and we started to giggle intensely. But before we could say a single word we were interrupted by my father dashing over.  
"What do you think you are doing, Katharine?" He asked just like Misses Burke, this made us laugh harder but we stopped from the look my father was giving us.

"Mr. Whicka-"  
"Do not talk to me Mr. Pratt. I do not advise you to see My daughter again." My father interjected "We are going now Katharine." He took my arm and pulled me through the crowds of people and too the street where he gave me a good earful. After that we got in the coach to leave. It was sad not being able to hear what William had to say, but it was good to see him in person. And to hear his voice. And i knew that i would see him again.

* * *

**L.A. NOW**

Little did i know then, but that was the last time i saw William. And i don't mean Spike or William the bloody, i mean, honest, sweet, human, William Pratt. The one i loved to bits. The one that i still love. This William, Spike, was different, so much different and i think he prefers it this way, which leads me to think; does he want me, the one thing in L.A. that reminds him of his old life, when he was human? Because i don't think he does, i think that he's being nice, or that when he saw me it brought back memories of how he might have felt for me and it sort of stuck, because he's in a tough situation right now being in Hell. But, i wonder how long will it stay that way?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

It was one of those nights were you could stare up at the stars for the rest of time. Well it would've been one of those nights if it was a normal night, i.e. L.A. not being in Hell. Seeing as i was making myself really confused with the night/day stuff i got up off the soft green grass on my replica (or real thing, I'm not sure and Spike won't tell me) garden. I looked at it's glory and sighed. What a shame. I thought. I made myself leave the garden and headed down the hallway, on my way to training with the Spikettes. I walked past a room that wasn't being used at the moment and thought nothing of it. But i had to look again when i heard some voices from inside. Three voices. And i recognized each of them. With my awesome vampire hearing i heard, Buffy, Angel and Spike. What were they talking about? I listened harder.  
"She has to go!"  
"No! There has to be a mistake!"  
"Spike, listen, it makes sense."  
"She came right when i came."  
"It must be the Senior Partners at work."  
"But-"  
"Spike - William, she doesn't belong, she's not right. You saw how strong she was. That's not natural for vampires."  
"But how did they know all of those things?"  
"They're the Senior Partners, Spike, they know everything."  
"You said that like your proud or something."  
"Stop looking at me like that!"  
"Someone has to tell her. Someone has to tell Catty-"  
"Katie"  
"Whatever, that she has to go, but don't let them know that we know or there could be trouble."  
"Even more trouble that we already have."  
"I'll go. She trusts me. Well, i don't even know that anymore."

My heart sank but i quickly and quietly ran out to training before Spike could catch me.  
I ran out and started to blend in with what the girls were doing. It looked like some form of meditation with the spider girl leading the way. I tried to keep my head out of what was coming but it was all too much. I knew Spike was in sight because Spider got all chirpy and horny. I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my cheek. How could this happen? I wasn't an agent for the Senior Partners! I do trust Spike! And i know that there is something wrong with this 'Buffy'. Spike went up to Spider and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes flashed to me and she got a wicked scary smile in her lips.  
"Katie?" She asked like i was a disease. I looked up. Spike averted his eyes to the back of Spider.  
"Spike would like to speak to you,"She said. I straightened myself, readying myself for the blow to come. I stood in front of Spike. He looked down at me with those sad, tired, broken eyes that were his. I looked right back at him in the eyes and he looked away. He pushed forward and headed to the garden. Why there? I thought. I followed reluctantly behind. Spider snickered behind me. I turned back and with all my strength, connected my fist with the bottom of her chin and she went flying across the front lawn. The girls gasped and stared at me. I turned back expecting to see a gaping Spike. But he had already gone in and didn't notice my explosion. I stifled down a tear and carried on towards the garden.

"Do you know why i brought you here?" He asked in the middle of the gazebo. He looked down. So did i.  
"Yes. But not for reasons you think." He looked up at that and raised an eyebrow, "I heard your conversation with Buffy and Angel." He looked at me and smirked.  
"Good," He said. I looked up at him completely stunned.  
"What?!" I asked.  
"Come with me," He said as he ran down the gazebo and took my hand nearly pulling me over as he yanked me out of the garden and towards the room where he kept Illyria when she was being crazy - er. He pulled me in and Angel was waiting there. He looked up and sighed. He looked pleased but devastated all at the same time. He got up from leaning from on the wall and pushed the door shut from behind us. Spike turned to face me.  
"We don't have that much time before she figures it out," He said with an urgent look on his face. I looked between Spike and Angel they were looking pretty urgent.  
"Explain?" I asked softly, completely confused.  
"Okay. We've noticed that Buffy hasn't been acting right so we got a few strong sorcerers to see if Buffy was still in Europe," Angel explained.  
"And they said that she was still in Europe," Spike said.  
"So we asked about the Buffy here and they said that there was no Buffy here. And then asked why we were socializing with a shape-shifter," Angel said. They looked between each other then back to me.  
"Anyway, we asked if you were the shape-shifter,"Angel said. I must've looked horrified so Spike said, "Just to check," But that didn't lighten my mood.  
"Anyway, they said 'no' so it had to be Buffy." I knew something was up with her.  
"I knew something was up with her," I said.  
"Yeah, but now she's going to catch on - even more - and bring everything to Hell," We looked at Angel.  
"Bad choice of words. You know what i mean." I raised my eyebrow and looked back to Spike.  
"What so we do?" I asked.  
"We sit back and watch until we find the right time to have an intervention." Spike said. I looked at them in horror. Sit back and watch? I thought. I wasn't going to sit back and watch. No way in Hell (hehehe). I pushed my way through the heavy metal door and outside, looking for miss fake. Spike and Angel looked between each other then ran after me. But they were too slow. I went pass the girls and Spider snarled at me and tried to start a fight. I didn't have time so elbowed her into one of the Spikettes.  
"Hey!" They chimed.  
I kept running. I doubled back and went to the garden. Nope not there. I went to Spikes room. No. Illyria's. No. Angel's dragon. Nope. But i found Illyria. Poor dragon. I took a shot and went to my assigned room. Ta Da! There she was scuttling around searching for something. Ha! Like any of my stuff (which wasn't much mind you) was in the room. It was all in Spikes.  
"Oi!" I yelled. She jumped.  
"Oh, hi, Katie." She looked as guilty as hell. I raised my eyebrow in response.  
"Oh, this just, spring cleaning!" She said cheerfully. I gave her my look. Her smile was guilt and cheese filled. Luckily so my eyes weren't any further tortured. She lunged at me. I side stepped her attack and she fell onto the floor. I bit back a giggle.  
She growled and tried again. I stepped aside again but she had learned from before and she grabbed me as she went down. She rolled on top of me and i kneed her in the ouchie parts for guys. She may not have been a guy but it hurt whichever sex you were. And my extra strength didn't help her that much. She rolled off of me in agony. I jumped up and looked at her with my death face on.  
"That's for thinking i would ever jump in the sack with you!" I said sarcastically. She glared at me and got up. I smirked at her and she growled at me. She new not to lunge at me because i knew what she was going to do then. So i decided to take a lunge myself. She tired to kick me but i grabbed her leg. She looked from her leg to me and i twisted it and let her fall to the ground. While she was down i decided to kick her. That was fun. Finally she got up and i kicked her. She grabbed my leg and smiled. I smiled back. I pushed off on my leg that wasn't being held captive and used it to kick her in the face. She let go of my leg and went down. By this time Angel and Spike had found us and was looking in complete awe at me. I gave them an evil smile. Time to investigate the Buffy wannabe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**slekwati: i am losing sleep to write this for you. Don't complain if it's that horrible. But thanks for sticking with it.**

**spike and emmet lover: thank you so much for sticking with my story!  
**

**reaper ur lover: Happy? you have now just been mentioned in my story. Now you have to do it in yours!**

**Drussilamalfoy: Thank you for sticking with it and please write more of yours. It's great! **

**Anyone: if you want good fanfictions i am obliged to inform you to read all of the above's work. Well, except .love, she has stuff on fictionpress and refuses to write stories on this site. If you're interested go to that site and search her of the same name.**

**Now that i've babbled on i guess i should write the actual story! So, here it is!

* * *

**We had the Buffy impersonator tied up in Angels office at Wolfram & Hart. Angel had decided that it was 'best' that we held her here. Spike wasn't sure (okay, 'wasn't sure' is a massive understatement; he growled and wanted to punch something but Angel said it would be better because he had equipment and such) but he along with it after much consideration (again an understatement) we all headed to Hell Incorporated.  
We were all sitting around Angels office wondering about what we would do. We were all in a bit of shock of what had happened. Even Illyria was confused.  
"Why are we not destroying the impostor?" She asked every few minutes. We always said something about needing to know, and finding out information. Now and then Angel would walk out of his office and go and pet his dragon. Spike would come over to me and hug me, or kiss me or just look at me. I was confused and worried but i still knew what was happening and probably what would happen. So i took his hugs and kisses without a word, but taking it like it was my last. I couldn't-no, i didn't want to tell them the truth, but i knew it would have to come out sooner or later if Fake Buffy was who i thought she was.

We were all standing in the room, waiting for the fake to awake. I guess my kick was a bit to strong. Ah, well. i silenced a small chuckle that was on the verge of escaping. I was pacing in front of Miss Buffy-The-Fake-Summers when she finally awoke.

"What? Angel? Spike? What's happening?" She asked. I was tried and pissed and i didn't want any of her shit, so punched her in the face.  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING ARE! I don't want any of your fake shit, tell me who or what you are. NOW!" I boomed. She looked startled and so did everyone else in the room. I looked behind me and everyone's faces - besides Illyria- just stared her down, tired of her lies. Her face dropped into a small smirk. **  
"**You really don't know who you're messing with, do you?" She asked. I was about to punch her again when a familiar hand took hold of my arm. Spike was looking at me with pleading eyes. He then looked over to Angel; he looked like he was about to break in two. Spike lowered his mouth to my ear.  
"I know i hate him, but, i do feel sorry for the poor poof," He said sighing. I looked back at Angel and lowered my fist. I stepped back and signaled Angel, that it was his turn. He stepped up to the chair.  
"Tell me who you are," He said. The Buffy impostor raised an eyebrow.  
"Tell me who you are," Angel repeated. I looked from Spike to Angel then back again. Spike raised and and lowered his shoulders.  
"I tire of this. If you need me to disembowel anyone i shall be outside," Illyria said.  
"Tell me who you are," Angel said again.  
"I don't think that's going to work, peaches," Spike suggested. Angel ignored Spikes remark and kept saying the same demand.  
"Is he going to keep doing this?" The fake asked.  
"Most likely," Spike answered. She looked like she was thinking some things over in her head.  
"Fine. I don't think it will do too much damage," She said.  
"My name is Rebecka Jacobs. I'm a Shape-shifter. There's a proper name for it i just can't pronounce it. And i prefer shape-shifter," She smiled. We stared at her.  
"Anyway, i was hired by the Senior Partners long ago, when you weren't working here as a back up plan, i guess," She said.  
"Is that it?" I asked.  
"That's all I'm gonna give you," she smiled. Angel pounded his fist into the arm rest of the chair. Rebecka jumped.  
I think you need to give us the full explanation, luv," Spike said. She looked from Angel then to Spike.  
"Fine. It won't matter, you're out of time anyways," she said. We looked from one to another.  
"I got told to come into your lives, to make everyone believe i was the slayer, i guess i wasn't the greatest at it, but i was then told to plant something in the major players domains," she continued, "one in Spikes, one in Connors and one in here," she smiled. Angel got upset by the fact that Connor was involved, so he punched her in the face.  
"What did you plant?" Spike asked.

"The real question to ask is, why did they send me here," she said turning her gaze to me. I pushed Angel out of the way and pushed the chair and Rebecka onto the ground. I walked over to her neck and applied pressure to it with my foot.  
"What did you plant?" i asked sternly. Rebecka was over reacting; she was screaming in pain, like she was being ripped from the inside-out. I removed my foot just as she turned to dust.  
"I guess the Senior Partners thought she said too much," Spike said. We looked over to Angel. He was steaming. He ran over top me at top speeds and pulled a hidden stake out from under his shirt and placed it with pressure against my heart.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO??" He screamed. Spike was over in a flash but he couldn't get Angel to loosen the hold.  
"Angel! Angel! It wasn't Buffy! It was a fake, a demon!" I tried to reason. Angel looked at me and his eyes widened. He dropped the stake and fell to the ground. He started to sob. Spike sighed and went out looking for Illyria. I bent down and patted his back.  
"It's okay," I sighed. Moments went past and his tears finally dried up. He got up and headed to the door. I followed suit.  
"Spike! She said she had planted something! We need to find out what. I'll go to Connor and tell him everything, you go to Yours and find out what it is, I'll then come back and search here. Got it?"  
"Got it," Spike said going out of the building with Illyria in his stride. Angel got onto his dragon and flew away. I followed Spike into a Wolfram & Hart car and we drove off.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere, no-one can find anything that could be it," Spike said into the phone. We had been searching -physically and mystically- all day/night long. Nothing had appeared. Spike disconnected and looked up at me. We were in the training area. Illyria had gone to prepare for a war that could or couldn't happen.  
"Why did she look at you when she said that thing about why she was here?" he asked. I knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have come.  
"Tell me the truth," is what he said when i shrugged. I sighed and met his eyes.  
"I need to tell you something," I started.  
"Sp-William, i've lied. Bu-Rebecka was right, i am the reason why she came here. I was the Powers That Be's answer to you all going to Hell. It was the only thing they could manage in the time they had. I was meant to come here, get accepted into your...domain and do some spells that were meant to erase all of what has happened. Make you all forget. Then, i was going to be rewarded by them giving me life, in anther country, with all my memories gone. I was going to have a second chance. But the Senior Partners found out i guess, they sent Rebecka to retaliate and ruin it. I guess it worked because i've tried to do the spells they gave me but i can't. They simply don't work," I waited for his reaction. He looked at the ground, thinking of what to do next.  
"Try the spells again," he finally mumbled. I wanted to explain but we didn't have time; whatever was planted could off at any moment and we still didn't know what it was. I went on my knees and recited the ancient language. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. I looked up to Spike but he wasn't there anymore. I got up and ran around, looking for him. I felt tears at the back of my eyes. I ran into the garden and curled up in the corner of the gazebo. I was soaked with tears before Spike came in.  
"Crying really doesn't accomplish anything, luv," Spike said. He jumped onto the gazebo and held me.  
"I get why you did it, pet. Don't try and explain. I'd do it myself," He said pulling me closer.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. Spike just hugged me tighter.  
"Hey, good news, whatever was planted can't work anymore," he said, "someone burnt down Wolfram & Hart when Angel was at Connors." I was relieved but i knew what had to come now.  
"I didn't get you out of Hell. The Powers aren't going to be happy," I said sadly.  
"It's okay, we'll find a way out of it, pet," he said reassuringly.  
"No, we won't. I made a deal. I have to keep my end," I said. The pain flooded my body. I knew this was my final time with William so i kissed him.  
"I love you," i said. William looked at me, knowing.  
"I love you too," he said. I let the pain swallow me. My eyes felt so heavy I let them close.

* * *

**LONDON 1880**

"William!" I gasped happily. It was late at night and I was alone so no-one would notice. I ran over to him but stopped, half-way.  
"You mongrel! You're causing too much attention! You have to stop with the ramming rail-road spikes into peoples heads!" A young, Irish man said.  
"I do what i like! Spike...that's catchy," William said. I couldn't believe what was happening. There had been reports of men and women being brutally murdered with rail-road spikes all over the newspapers. My father didn't want me to read them.  
"No! You don't do what you like! You do what _I_ let you do!" He yelled. I didn't want to hear anymore. It couldn't be true! A trick! I wasn't meant to out this late; i was only here because i wanted to go to the garden. To see if William had left any notes. I ran off, not looking back.

* * *

**L.A. NOW** **  
**

Spike walked out of the garden and ordered that a grave was to be dug. He then went out to where Angel was waiting and saw someone he didn't expect.  
"Cordelia?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Thanks so much to spike and emmet lover, slekwati, drussilamalfoy, reaper ur love, Lauren and anyone else that has suck to this story. Thanks heaps!**

**This is the very last chapter of 'Dear William' i hope you've enjoyed it. **

**

* * *

**"Cordelia?!" Spike practically screamed.  
"Yeah bleach-boy, it's me," Cordelia said. Angel was standing next to her.  
"What??" Spike screamed.  
"It's okay, Spike, she told me everything," Angel said.  
"What about me? What is bloody going on?!" Spike screamed, ready to charge Angel.  
"Spike! Calm down!" She said smiling.  
"I'll give you bloody calm!" He said as he punched Angel in the face. Angel was about to hit him back when Cordelia stopped them.  
"Spike! Angel!" She yelled. They backed off.  
"Spike, the Powers That Be sent me-"  
"Oh, i've had a bloody 'nuff of them!" Spike said.  
"Spike, I was sent because Katharine died," Spike growled at her.  
"Wait, Katie died?" Angel asked. Cordelia ignored him and kept going.  
"For her to come here- for her to live again, they had to take a life, and i offered," Cordelia said.  
"What?" Spike asked.  
"Oh dear, she didn't tell you did she. Spike when you and her supposedly fought, you didn't let her go, back then, you staked her. Right there and then. The Powers That Be thought that she would be able to do it, because well, she was the only option. And, it was told in a vision many years ago. It said that '_the one that loved the worst of the half ones first, would be given a second chance when the town of stars went to Hell_'. Cryptic, i know, but if you think it through it makes sense," She said.  
"That's insane," Spike said sternly.  
"I'm sorry, but it's true," She said.  
"I killed her a hundred years ago, then because she was meant to save us, you died so she could come back, then she failed so now she's dead and you're back?" Spike said. Cordelia nodded.  
"Does she get to have another life?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm sorry," Cordelia started but couldn't finish.  
"Well that's bull! I died, and came back! Angel died and came back! Buffy's died and come back! Twice! Why the bloody hell can't she?" Spike yelled.  
"It doesn't work that way, Spike. She's gone and you know it," Angel said.  
"But-" Spike sank to the ground and put his head between his knees, "she wasn't meant to leave, she was meant to stay. And be with me. Why does this always happen?" he whispered. Angel felt uncomfortable so he left with Cordelia.  
Spike started to cry. Nothing was right, he thought to himself.

* * *

Later that month Katharine was buried and forgotten. No-one really knew her, including Spike. So everyone just forgot. Spike went back to his work of saving innocents, Angel and Cordelia stayed with Connor, which was awkward at times, everyone went back to what they were doing like it never happened.

They were about to send the garden and grave of Katharine back to England when Spike stopped them so he could have a minute to himself. He was going around the garden thinking what had happened and feeling sad. He stopped at the brick that was used as a hid-away for their letters. Just for old times sake he pulled the brick out. His eyes widened to see a letter there. Folded neatly and crisp, waiting for someone to read it. He opened it and read the contents:

_Dear William,_

_I am sorry for what I have done, I shouldn't have come but I wanted a new start so badly. I was selfish. If you're reading this it's because I've failed. I had to lie. I had to forget my feelings. But I guess I'm not good at it, am I? I love you more than anything and I hope that I remembered to tell you that. What you have done for me is amazing and I hope that you will never let that goodness go. You are my heart and soul.  
You are my dear William.  
xxxx_

Spike folded the paper and put it back into the hide-away. He replaced the brick and wondered over to the gazebo. He sat down on the steps, thinking of his dear Katharine.


End file.
